pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
LUX's Debut Live
Before the Live *Blackout* *one shadow begins to walk on the stage* ???: Welcome to our debut live! *a second shadow begins to walk on the stage too* ???: We are glad to see so many people here today. *a third shadow begins to walk on the stage too* ???: Are you ready to see a brandnew stage? Oh right! We haven't introduce ourselves yet! *The lights return and the public see the three people on the stage and began to be wild* ???: Third light, the light of the nature... Midorikaze Fuwari! Mememe-hihihi! ???: Second light, the light of the sea... Shiratenshi Hime! Thank you for be here minna! And thank you also for buy my mangas ,the last is... ???: First light, the light of the burning fire... Hikawa Kazumi! Thank you minna! May the red star shines upon you! Kazumi & Hime & Fuwari: Today we'll shine here as a unit... the LUX's. *the crowd goes wild* Coord Change Meganee: Scan the amoderate mount of PriTickets, Coord change start! Omedetou! For your first debut live! Your coord that you'll use is the sign of your friendship! Kazumi & Hime & Fuwari: LUX's coord! Live Start! Song: Start line! All the three: Dreams are meant to be fulfilled, not to be dreamed away, don't misguide your want to make them shine, this is the... START LINE! *a strange aura begins to appear on the stage as Kazumi begins to shine of a bright red ruby color, Hime of sapphire blue one and Fuwari of a green emerald one* Kazumi: Should you find yourself lost and stuck at a crossroad, simply close your eyes and listen to your heart's voice Hime: It will guide you with the words, "Never give up", as you go forth and aim for the world that you saw Fuwari: It's so boring trying to be like someone else, our uniqueness is a miracle that grants us All the three: Wings to fly! Dreams are meant to be fulfilled, not to be dreamed away, don't misguide your want to make them shine All the three: *begins to walk to the stage, shining with a marvelous jewel aura* MAKING DRAMA SWITCH ON!! *The LUX's are now angels that are flying to bring happiness to the people, they flow in their hands and the wind is trasforming in rubies, sapphires and emeralds* All the three: The jewels of happiness! Kazumi: Ruby for the passion. Hime: Sapphire for the creativity. Fuwari: Emerald for the gentleness. All the three: Which do you pick? All the three: CYALUME CHANGE!!!! *they changed on their cyalume coord* Fuwari: Because regret is definitely unbecoming of your features Kazumi & Hime: So release your inhibitions and take off for the All the three: START LINE! Fuwari: Now look up Kazumi: As this chance is waiting for you! *crowd get wild* All the three: Thank you very much! The one who was right from the begin was Hibiki, sorry Hanako and Hilulu :P, but let's just say that you two might be right... You'll discover why soon. Category:Hime Shiratenshi Category:LUX's shows Category:Shows Category:Unmei Challenge Category:Debut Live Category:Unit Live Category:Kazumi's shows Category:Hime's shows Category:Fuwari's Shows Category:ParaPri 2016